dragonballfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集
『'ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集'』（ドラゴンボールゼット ヒットきょくしゅう）は、テレビアニメ『ドラゴンボールZ』の楽曲が収録されたアルバム。1989年7月21日から2006年9月20日まで日本コロムビアから発売された。 概要 * テレビアニメ『ドラゴンボールZ』のボーカルアルバム。劇中で使用された主題歌、挿入歌やキャラクターソングが収録されている。 * 1989年7月21日から1996年1月20日まで発売された。 * 復刻盤と『18½ SPECIAL SUPER REMIX』が2003年9月20日に発売された。 リリース一覧 ヒット曲集 | Genre = J-POP （アニメソング） （キャラクターソング） | Length = 37分26秒 | Label = 日本コロムビア | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = | Certification = | Last album = | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集 （1989年） （2006年） | Next album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集II （1989年） （2006年） | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 3:19 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞・作曲：森雪之丞、編曲：山本健司 # ドラゴン・ワールドへようこそ 4:38 #: 歌：Waffle #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # ママは倖せ祈ってる 4:09 #: 歌：Waffle #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # あいつは孫悟空 4:33 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Waffle #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # 永遠の地球 4:16 #: 歌：Waffle #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # 修羅色の戦士 3:39 #: 歌：茅弘二 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：山本健司 # 燃えろ!ドラゴン・ソルジャーズ 3:15 #: 歌：織田純一郎 #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # トラブル・サーフィン 3:34 #: 歌：橋本潮 #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # 天下一ゴハン 3:53 #: 歌：孫悟飯（野沢雅子） #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! 3:30 #: 歌：MANNNA #: 作詞：荒川稔久、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 II 奇蹟ZENKAIパワー | Genre = J-POP（アニメソング） | Length = 40分35秒 | Label = コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = | Certification = | Last album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集 （1989年） （2006年） | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集II（1989年） （2006年） | Next album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集III （1990年） （2006年） | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 3:19 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞・作曲：森雪之丞、編曲：山本健司 # ジョーシキなんてNA★I☆SA 5:01 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：須藤賢一 # 大盛り悟飯 4:40 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：須藤賢一 # 地球から FROM THE HOME PLANET EARTH 4:15 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：須藤賢一 # 未来地図 4:24 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：須藤賢一 # 天下無敵のフルコース 4:46 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：影山ヒロノブ、編曲：須藤賢一 # Fly high 3:43 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：須藤賢一 # ALL ALONE 4:20 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：影山ヒロノブ、編曲：須藤賢一 # 1♡光年 3:57 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Broadway #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：影山ヒロノブ・須藤賢一、編曲：須藤賢一 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! 3:30 #: 歌：MANNNA #: 作詞：荒川稔久、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 III スペース・ダンシング | Genre = J-POP （アニメソング） （キャラクターソング） | Length = 38分57秒 | Label = コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = *56位（オリコン） | Certification = | Last album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集II （1990年） （2006年） | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集III （1990年） （2006年） | Next album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集IV （1990年） （2006年） | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 3:19 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞・作曲：森雪之丞、編曲：山本健司 # Dancing in the space 4:47 #: 歌：KUKO（Waffle）、トリッキー白井 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # Cosmic Chinese Melody 5:10 #: 歌：KUKO（Waffle） #: 作詞：倉田真理、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # Good night my Blue 3:56 #: 歌：KUKO（Waffle） #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # Bad Boy 3:26 #: 歌：橋本潮 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # 嵐の前兆 〜‎無言のざわめき〜‎ 4:55 #: 歌：トリッキー白井 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：山本健司 # スペース・ダンス 4:29 #: 歌：KUKO（Waffle） #: 作詞：谷穂ちろる、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # 戦（I・KU・SA) 3:55 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # ピッコロさん だ〜いすき♡ 3:30 #: 歌：孫悟飯（野沢雅子） #: 作詞：谷穂ちろる、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! 3:30 #: 歌：MANNNA #: 作詞：荒川稔久、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 IV キャラクターズ・スペシャル | Genre = J-POP （アニメソング） （キャラクターソング） | Length = 36分58秒 | Label = コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = *95位（オリコン） | Certification = | Last album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集III （1990年） （2006年） | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集IV （1990年） （2006年） | Next album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集V （1990年） （2006年） | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 3:19 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞・作曲：森雪之丞、編曲：山本健司 # ソリッドステート・スカウター 4:37 #: VOICE：TOKIO #: 作曲:岩崎文紀 # お達者ポルカ 3:26 #: 歌：亀仙人（宮内幸平） #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：田中公平、編曲：岩崎文紀 # アサ・ヒル・ヨル・キミ・ボク 2:28 #: 歌：クリリン（田中真弓） #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲：田中公平、編曲：岩崎文紀 # 吹けよ風 呼べよ神龍 4:07 #: Voice：内海賢二 #: 演奏：Pink Dragon、作曲：藤原いくろう # シャレれば命の泉わくわく!! 3:44 #: 歌：界王（八奈見乗児） #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：岩崎文紀 # 俺たちのエナジー 4:47 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Voice：孫悟空（野沢雅子） #: 作詞：前田耕一郎、作曲・編曲：藤原いくろう # 心から濡れた二人 4:15 #: 歌：孫悟飯（野沢雅子）、チチ（荘真由美） #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：藤原いくろう # 女の子は罪作り 4:05 #: 歌：ブルマ（鶴ひろみ） #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：藤原いくろう # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! 3:30 #: 歌：MANNNA #: 作詞：荒川稔久、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 V 光の旅 # 光の旅（オーバチュア） 6:13 #: 演奏：モノリス # 魔訶不思議アドベンチャー（ニュー・リミックス・ロング・ヴァージョン） 4:45 #: 歌：高橋洋樹 #: 作詞：森由里子、作曲：いけたけし、編曲：田中公平 # ある星の詩★ 0:37 #: 歌：タネリ #: 作詞・作曲・編曲：岩室先子 # Happy Birthday 4:38 #: 歌：KUKO（Waffle） #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA（スペース・ヴァージョン） 3:33 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # Planet to Planet 0:59 #: 演奏：モノリス # 金色た・ま・ご 3:59 #: 歌：橋本潮 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # まるごと（ニュー・リミックス・ロング・ヴァージョン） 4:58 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、Ammy #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # 蟻地獄 4:40 #: 歌：石原慎一 #: 作曲：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：山本健司 # 魂の道 5:20 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # ある星の詩★★ 1:29 #: 歌：タネリ #: 作詞・作曲・編曲：岩室先子 # 光の旅 6:13 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、KUKO（Waffle） #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲：清岡千穂、編曲：山本健司 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! 3:30 #: 歌：MANNNA #: 作詞：荒川稔久、作曲：池毅、編曲：山本健司 VI BP∞ | Genre = J-POP （アニメソング） （キャラクターソング） | Length = 40分 | Label = コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = *71位（オリコン） | Certification = | Last album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集V （1990年） （2006年） | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集VI （1991年） （2006年） | Next album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集7 （1991年） （2006年） | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 3:19 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞・作曲：森雪之丞、編曲：山本健司 # BP∞ バトルポイント・アンリミテッド OVERTURE #: 演奏：モノリス # 「ヤ」なことには元気玉!! #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # マイペース #: 歌:KUKO(Waffle) # マイ・My・毎日 #: 歌:橋本潮 # 機械の様に…-バトリング・マシン- #: 歌:石原慎一 # BP∞ バトルポイント・アンリミテッド #: 演奏:モノリス # 夢のかけら #: 歌:KUKO(Waffle) # ドラゴンONDO #: 歌:山野さと子、影山ヒロノブ # 口笛の気持ち #: 歌:野沢雅子 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 7 The Jouney Of The 7 Balls # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # The Jouney Of The 7th. Ball 《OVERTURE》 #: 演奏:モノリス # とびっきりの最強対最強 #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ、Ammy # The Jouney Of The 1st. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # パワー オブ スマイル #: 歌:KUKO(Waffle) # The Jouney Of The 2nd. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # 目を閉じればカンタン #: 歌:内田順子 # The Jouney Of The 3rd. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # 風の様に 星の様に《パート1》 #: 歌:CHIHO # 風の様に 星の様に《パート2》 #: 歌:CHIHO # The Jouney Of The 4th. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # だれかさんといい天気 #: 歌:橋本潮 # The Jouney Of The 5th. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # 時と光の下で #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # The Jouney Of The 6th. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # ドラゴン マジック カーニバル #: 歌:山野さと子 # The Jouney Of The 7th. Ball #: 演奏:モノリス # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 8 キャラクターズ・スペシャル2 # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # CAPSULE CORP. #: 歌:鶴ひろみ（ブルマ） # 一度は結婚したいマンボ #: 歌:田中真弓（クリリン） # ベジータ様のお料理地獄!!～「お好み焼き」の巻～ #: 歌:堀川亮 # 想い出の天下一武道会 #: 歌:POCHI featuring アップルパイ # シャレれば命の泉わくわく!!2 #: 歌:八奈見乗児（界王） # 口笛の気持ち・ピッコロ編 #: 歌:古川登志夫（ピッコロ） # イ・ケ・ナ・イ うららマジック #: 歌:野沢雅子（孫悟飯）、渡辺菜生子（チチ） # タッカラプト ポッポルンガ プピリットパロ #: 演奏:heavy duty # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 8½ スペシャル # OVERTURE between 8 and 9 # 恋のNAZONAZO #: 歌:KUKO&トリッキー白井 # 《Super House Version》ドラゴン・ワールドへようこそ！ #: 歌:KUKO # 《Super 磨いてみてよ Version》Bad Boy #: 歌:橋本潮 # 《Super Adventure Version》CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 《Super House Version》でてこいZENKAIとびきりパワー! #: 歌:MANNA # 《Urtra New Edition》KUKO'S DANCE MEDLEY #: 〔ママは倖せ祈ってる～あいつは孫悟空～,Dancing in the space（withトリッキー白井）,～Cosmic Chinese Melody～スペース・ダンス～パワー オブ スマイル〕 #: 歌:KUKO # 《Urtra New Edition》KAGEYAMA'S POWER MEDLEY #: 〔修羅色の戦士～「ヤ」なことには元気玉！！～あいつは孫悟空～,魂の道～「ヤ」なことには元気玉！！～戦(I・KU・SA）～,とびっきりの最強対最強（with Ammy)〕 #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 素直な光 優しい視線 #: 歌:KUKO 9 FUTURE SHOCK!!　 # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # MIND POWER…気… #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ、佐藤有香 # MESSAGE FROM FUTURE…未来からの伝言… #: 歌:KUKO,佐藤有香 # WARNING OF DANGER…警告… #: 歌:石原慎一 # WELCOME HOME,MY BOY…風の名前… #: 歌:CHIHO # SUPER+POWER＝MELODY…超力節… #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # IT'S A SMALLWORLD…小指の下で… #: 歌:佐藤有香 # SWEET LOVELY MIDNIGHT…月の裏側… #: 石原慎一 # WHITE & WORLD & TRUE…白と世界と心… #: 歌:佐藤有香 # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 10 VIRTUAL TRIANGLE　 # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞:森雪之丞 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # TRIANGLE 2 #: 演奏:MONOLITH #: 作曲:山本健司 # HERO(キミがヒーロー） #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ、YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # そんな気分で #: 歌:KUKO #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # 流星図書館～コメットライブラリー～ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # EなE #: 歌:石原慎一&YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # SUITE:VIRTUAL TRIANGLE #: 演奏:MONOLITH #: 作曲:山本健司 # keep my way #: 歌:YUKA #: 作詞:岩室先子 / 作曲:平間あきひこ # HO・TA・LU #: 歌:YUKA #: 作詞:岩室先子 / 作曲:平間あきひこ # TRIANGLE 3 #: 演奏:MONOLITH #: 作曲:山本健司 # イカしたエナジー #: 歌:KUKO #: 作詞:岩室先子 / 作曲:平間あきひこ # でてこい とびきりZWNKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA #: 作詞:荒川稔久 / 作曲:池毅 11 “精神と時”の部屋 # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 虫のしらせ #: 演奏:MONOLITH # 催眠バナナ #: 歌:YUKA # Brain Dance #: 歌:YUKA # GIRIGIRI-世界極限- #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ&YUKA # ねじれたスプーン #: 演奏:MONOLITH # 黄金のコンパス #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # VOICE #: 歌:KUKO # X点 #: 演奏:MONOLITH # アクアリウムの夜 #: 歌:石原慎一&CHIHO # KOMA #: 歌:CHIHO # 狂った磁石 #: 演奏:MONOLITH # 百科事典幻想曲 all performed by MONOLITH # 星の見た夢 #: 歌:KUKO 12 DBZ A GO GO!! # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # PLEASE ISSHOUNO NO ONEGAI! #: 歌:YUKA # Delight to you… #: 歌:KUKO&トリッキー白井 # LED TRAINで GO!GO!GO! #: 歌:KUKO # spacepeopleDBZ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # roller-through 55 #: 歌:YUkA # Cool Cool ダンディ #: 歌:石原慎一 # WILD DANCE NIGHT<夜明けまで突っ走れ> #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # ハートブレイク・メロディ,みょうに #: 歌:KUKO # 《Super House Version》でてこいZENKAIとびきりパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 13 BATTLE & HOPE # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-1 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # 運命の日～魂VS魂～ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: テレビアニメ『ドラゴンボールZ』184話 挿入歌 # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-2 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # I'm a positive girl! #: 歌:YUKA # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-3 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # 夜明けの子供たち #: 歌:KUKO # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-4 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # FOR EVER～ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-5 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # 挑戦状 #: 歌:石原慎一 # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-6 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # イジワルしないでね… #: 歌:KUKO # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-7 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # 青い風のHOPE #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # The Sounds Of Battles To Come:Scene-8 #: 演奏:MONOUTH # でてこい とびきりZWNKAIパワー! # 歌:MANNA 14 ストレート # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞:森雪之丞 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # バーニング・ファイト-熱戦・烈戦・超激戦- #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ&YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # 水色星人 #: 歌:KUKO #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # 空めぐる冒険 #: 歌:KUKO #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # 何かが…（未知の力） #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ&YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # ラブ・ジェット #: 歌:YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # トリックスターと帰って来た未来 #: 歌:YUKA #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # 僕は、まっすぐ 道は、まっすぐ #: 歌:石原慎一 #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # マザー・ユニバース #: 歌:KUKO #: 作詞:佐藤大 / 作曲:清岡千穂 # でてこい とびきりZWNKAIパワー! #: 歌:MANNA #: 作詞:荒川稔久 / 作曲:池毅 15 Sunlight & City Lights # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 飛び出せ！ヒーロー #: 歌:KUKO # 私のMagician #: 歌:海野尚子 # 星のトライアングル #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # Sunlight & City Lights #: 演奏:MONOLITH # 空と雨と・・・ #: 歌:YUKA # Jokeぐらい言わせろよ… #: 歌:石原慎一 # My song for you #: 歌:KUKO # 銀河を超えてライジング・ハイ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 飛び出せ！ヒーロー(reprise) all performed by MONOLITH # でてこいZENKAIとびきりパワー! #: 歌:MANNA 16 WE GOTTA POWER # WE GOTTA POWER #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: テレビアニメ『ドラゴンボールZ』オープニングテーマ # Hey you,crasher #: 歌:TOM # Jumpin' Jump!! #: 歌:高瀬麻里子 # 時よ止まれ～MY NAME IS FATHER～ #: 歌:つのごうじ # 僕は魔法使い #: 歌:ルイ # FIGHT OH FIGHTING ROAD #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # ケ・サラ #: 歌:TOM # あとはSilence… #: 歌:高瀬麻里子 # 力を超えて #: 歌:ルイ # 僕達は天使だった #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ #: テレビアニメ『ドラゴンボールZ』エンディングテーマ 17 HIPPY HOPPY SHAKE!! # WE GOTTA POWER #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # ジャンジャカ My Way #: 歌:花岡咲智 # THIS IS LIFE! #: 歌:勝間田幹雄 # Good-Bye Mr. Lonelyness～光の彼方へ～ #: 歌:勝間田幹雄 # 魔人ブウに捧げるバラッド #: 歌:TOM # 世紀末万歳！ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # HIPPY HOPPY SHAKE!! #: 歌:田中真弓 # OSSAN'S DILEMMA #: 歌:勝間田幹雄 # さらば涙よ #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 僕達は天使だった #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ 18 未来への賛歌 # WE GOTTA POWER #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 昨日の夢、今日の光-サイレントナイト・モーニングムーン- #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 100億のフレンズ #: 歌:岩永雅子 # 魔人ブウの悲劇 #: 歌:石原慎一 # メモリーズ-奴のいない夜- #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # 俺がやらなきゃ誰がやる #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ # perfum N°18～魔性の香り～ #: 歌:KUKO&Yasumi # 瞳の中の地球 #: 歌:KUKO # Growin' Up いつかまた逢える日まで… #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ&Team DBZ # 僕達は天使だった #: 歌:影山ヒロノブ 18½ SPECIAL SUPER REMIX | Genre = J-POP（アニメソング） | Length = 54分25秒 | Label = コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | Producer = | Reviews = | Chart position = | Certification = | Last album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集18 （1995年） 【2006年】 | This album = ドラゴンボールZ ヒット曲集18 1/2 （1996年） 【2006年】 | Next album = | Misc = }} # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 〜JUNGLE FEVER MIX〜 5:09 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：森雪之丞、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # BATTLE SPECTACLE MEDLEYメドレー曲は、「MIND POWER…気…」、「〜WARNING OF DANGER…警告…」、〜挑戦状〜、運命の日〜魂VS魂〜」の4曲。 13:48 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、佐藤有香、石原慎一 #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # FOR EVER '96 〜PIANO NEW VERSION〜 4:06 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # GIRIGIRI-世界極限- 〜EXTRA HARD METAL MIX〜 5:29 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ、YUKA #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # PLEASE ISSHOUNO NO ONEGAI! 〜ACID CLUB MIX〜 5:39 #: 歌：YUKA #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # Perfum No18 〜DANGEROUS FRAGRANT MIX〜 5:15 #: 歌：KUKO、Yasumi #: 作詞：森由里子、作曲・編曲：山本健司 # 銀河を超えてライジング・ハイ 〜GALAXY ADVENTURE MIX〜 5:04 #: 歌：影山ヒロノブ #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # 飛び出せ!ヒーロー 〜DREAM THATRE MIX〜 5:29 #: 歌：KUKO #: 作詞：岩室先子、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 # 光の旅'96 〜CRASSICAL NEW VERSION〜 5:06 #: 歌：影玉ヒロノブ、KUKO #: 作詞：佐藤大、作曲・編曲：清岡千穂 脚注 外部リンク * コロムビアミュージックエンタテイメント Category:ドラゴンボール Category:サントラ